Rowing for Their Lives
by Sunshine After the Rain
Summary: Prompt #1 At Sea of the Doctor Rose 100 Challenge found on deviantArt. The Doctor and Rose find themselves rowing for their lives. It's just another day in the lives of The Doctor and Rose.


**A/N: **Hello all! I am back, though this time with a fanfic for a fandom I have loved for awhile now, yet never written for: Doctor Who. I am a huge Doctor/Rose Shipper. Anyway, this is a response to prompt 1, "At Sea," for the Doctor/Rose 100 themes challenge (link to the list can be found near the bottom of the info in my profile). This fic is an adventure with Rose and 10 with touches of preromance in a couple of places. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Please please review! Reviews are up there with the likes of chocolate, kittens and The Doctor for me; I love them! They inspire me to keep writing

Disclaimer: Trust me, I in no way, shape or form own Doctor Who. I am a 23 year old American girl, currently living in Texas. I think I have British blood in me somewhere, but that's as close as I can get to claiming Doctor Who as my own (Not close at all). Anything you recognize is not mine!

* * *

Rose shivered as she felt a cold gust of wind hit her. She examined her surroundings for what felt like the hundredth time. She and The Doctor were stuck in a little row boat attempting to cross a good chunk of the sea to get back to The TARDIS in the middle of the night. The ocean was dark with the exception of the planet's two moons lighting their way.

The Doctor had landed them on the planet Xanaphalan insisting that it was a beautiful planet that she absolutely had to see.

Unfortunately, The Doctor had landed them on a rock about five miles offshore surrounded by icy waters. As they stepped out and discovered this, they also discovered they had been noticed.

Several natives in boats surrounded them on that rock, aimed weapons at them and insisted that they come with them. Rather than risk injury, The Doctor and Rose complied. As it turned out, in spite of the civilization having advanced weapons, they were rather primitive in their belief system. They happened to still highly value human sacrifice and evidently it was considered an especially large offering to their gods to sacrifice these strange outsiders.

While this wasn't the worst situation by far in which The Doctor and Rose had found themselves, they still felt it rather urgent to escape. Due to The Doctors quick wit and Rose's charm, they managed to escape and steal one of the boats to try to get back to The TARDIS. Alas, it happened to be a little row boat and not one of the motorized ones in which they had been captured. Those had been nowhere to be seen at the time.

Fortunately the Doctor and Rose had escaped in the middle of the night so they weren't likely to be missed until sunrise. Unfortunately, dawn was only a short time away and Rose knew that she and The Doctor had to cover as much ground, or rather water, as possible in order not to be caught by their motorboats. She estimated that they must have covered around four of the five miles by now. While she knew they were close, she could also see The Doctor, in spite of his superior biology, tiring. A gust of wind splashed another bit of cold ocean mist at Rose.

Despite being cold, Rose spoke up, "Here, you're tiring. Let me take over for awhile. We're most of the way there."

"Rose, you don't have to. I got us into this situation, I can get us out."

"Come on Doctor, you're tired. Besides," she added with a slight smile, "might make me warm up a bit."

The Doctor finally acquiesced, but also insisted that she wear his coat to keep her warm, all the while claiming that his superior biology would make him stay plenty warm.

His coat felt wonderful. It was warm and smelled like an odd combination of cinnamon, bananas, what she could only describe as time itself. Behind all that, she could smell The Doctor's unique musky scent lingering. While it may have been silly, Rose felt safer now that she was wearing that jacket. It was almost as though The Doctor was wrapping her in his embrace. That bit of warmth and positive thought gave her the energy to row.

Every once and awhile The Doctor would instruct her to go more to the right or more to the left, so that they could stay on path.

Although her muscles were burning, she didn't allow herself to give up. She couldn't allow herself that option. The Doctor was tired and dawn was now breaking. Their absence would have been noticed by now and any minute, she expected to hear boats roaring to life coming after them. With the morning light, she could now identify The TARDIS on the horizon. It wouldn't be long now before they reached their destination.

Rose felt hope rise in her that for once they would make a clean escape. Just then, she heard shouts and engines heading her way. Along with the fear that shot through her at the sound, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She and The Doctor never could leave a planet without an alien hoard chasing after them. The Doctor jerked to attention and Rose looked behind her to see many of the natives speeding towards them looking far from happy. Adrenaline surged through her system.

The Doctor took the oars from her once more and started rowing at double speed. Rose found herself wishing there was another pair of oars so she could help with the process. She kept on looking behind her. They were gaining quite rapidly. She looked back at The TARDIS, only a few more feet now. Just then, she felt a bullet whiz past her .

She and The Doctor then bumped into the rock and hit land. He quickly hopped out, pulling her with him. More bullets whizzed around them. The Doctor fumbled with his key and quickly unlocked The TARDIS.

They both sprinted in and slammed the door behind them, leaving bullets to hit the door right where they had just been standing.

Rose and the Doctor both bent over panting from exertion. Even The Doctor's respiratory bypass didn't seem to be helping at the moment.

Finally both caught their breath.

The Doctor pulled her into a weak hug in pure relief for making it back to The TARDIS in time. As they were hugging, Rose murmured, "Hey Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"You really need to work on your driving skills."

The Doctor pulled back slightly, "Oi, Rose Tyler! I have you know, I am a perfectly skilled driver!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. I know better than to believe that one. I am still not letting you off for bringing me back to my mum's one year late."

"Oi, that was ages ago Rose! When will you let that go?"

Rose showed him a toothy grin, "Oh maybe when your driving skills improve?"

"Oh, you know you love it."

She smiled, "Yeah I do."

They stayed smiling at each other for a couple moments before The Doctor broke the moment by clearing his throat.

Rose shook herself out of it, "Well, I'd best be off to bed. Someone kept me up all night. Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Rose," The Doctor replied softly.

It was only when Rose reached her bedroom that she realized she still was wearing The Doctor's jacket. Oh well, she thought smiling slightly, surely The Doctor wouldn't miss it for one night. Besides, it was comfortable and it smelled wonderful. She wrapped it around her as she curled up in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Again, please review! I know that it is tempting to go through and read fics and then close out of them as soon as you're finished (I have been there myself); however, we fanfic writers really do love receiving reviews and hearing what you, the reader has to say. If you like what you read, or have a constructive critique, please drop me a line or two. It would help me know what I did well and also what I can improve on for my next fic. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
